


魔道祖师同人 短篇集（modaozushi)

by odagiri312



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odagiri312/pseuds/odagiri312
Summary: 魔道祖师同人短片集—棒棒糖合集





	1. Chapter 1

他弯起晶亮的桃花眼笑着，蓝忘机舌头舔过他的指节，将那些黏在手指上的，还有粘不住向下滑落指间的蜂蜜都一一舔过，再含住他的指节轻舔吸吮。 

“是不是很甜？”他抽出手来，舔了舔被蓝忘机弄得满是水光的指间，复又去蘸了些蜂蜜，抹在自己唇边就往蓝忘机唇上贴。

唇舌纠缠间蜂蜜伴着口液，交叠在彼此之间，充满了甜蜜的味道。

蓝忘机吻他，简单又粗暴，抵着他的下颚迫使他唇齿打开，一遍遍的掠夺他口腔里的味道。魏无羡也从来都积极的配合着，转侧间也不愿意分离，任由口液从嘴角划落，沾湿衣襟。直到他似要喘不过气来，呜呜出声，蓝忘机才在他下唇轻轻咬了一下，放开他可怜的唇瓣。

“睡吗？”蓝忘机在他的耳鬓厮磨着，声音低低磁磁，听得他心底一阵骚乱。

魏无羡稍稍推开他一点，彼此亲吻时总是忍不住一阵乱摸乱蹭，魏无羡衣襟早就被扯得松散开来，露出线条纤细的脖子和一节胸膛，本应是洁白光滑的胸膛，上面满是暗红痕迹，犹如雪地里散了一地落梅，妖冶刺目，蛊惑人心。

而魏无羡并不答他，又伸手去勾出一点蜂蜜，涂到脖子上，然后手顺着脖子一路往下涂到胸口，声音低哑了几分，“睡什么呀，尝蜂蜜呀。”

蓝忘机没有那么多话，拉过人就着脖子就啃。顺着他的脖子一路舔弄吸吮，来到骨骼分明的锁骨处忍不住还咬了几口，又落下清晰的印记才肯罢休。便又去寻那蜂蜜的印记，将它们尽数舔入，口中甜味蔓延，心里甜得快腻了过去，不知是因为蜂蜜，还是因为人。

他就只是舔，而后轻轻吸吮，舔得魏无羡可舒服了，像只被顺完了毛的猫，浑身瘫软的腻在他怀里，嘴里舒服的微张喘息。蓝忘机看着软在怀里的人，伸手将茶杯扫落在地，一把将魏无羡放在案几上又压上去，将他衣襟拉得大开继续舔吻。

正舒服呢，胸前突感寒意，他睁眼看过去时，就见蓝忘机正蘸了蜂蜜，修长的手指在他乳尖涂抹。

不待他反应，便一口咬下。

“啊！蓝，蓝湛！！！”

他惊呼出声叫着他的名字，那人嘴下正卖力呢，哪里会应他。蓝忘机发狠似的叼着他的乳尖，前日欢爱的痕迹还未消去，那处本就还肿胀着，实在太过敏感，被蓝忘机再这么一咬，乳尖便俏生生的挺立起来。一股酥麻感顺着脊背蔓延开来，让他止不住的颤抖，他越是有感觉，蓝忘机越是卖力，就着蜂蜜舔吮过他乳尖，继而啃咬着他的乳晕，直把他胸前的那点啃咬得烂红肿大，痕迹一层覆盖过一层。

魏无羡双手抱着蓝忘机的头，在他发顶轻轻吻了一下，低喃着喘着撒娇：“蓝湛，啊！你只玩一边，另一边他生气了，你快也给弄一下。”

蓝忘机就只顾着玩一边，另一边乳尖也早已因情欲的感染而坚挺的翘起，本就发热，上面还涂着冰凉凉的蜂蜜，让他实在难受极了。蓝忘机当然最听他的话，去啃另一边，被他啃得湿淋淋的那边，突然离了温热的口腔还不满似的在空气中微微颤抖，蓝忘机覆上修长的手指，用他那好看的指节捏住他被吮开了的乳缝，把玩其中。

魏无羡向来喜欢蓝忘机在情事之中的那份粗暴，可今天的蓝忘机实在是太缠人了，太让他难耐了，仿佛一口气提到了嗓子眼又呼不出来。

他难耐的扭动腰肢，环住对方腰侧的双腿也夹得更紧了些，似在催促。

蓝忘机才终于放开被他咬得可怜的乳粒，顺着腹部肚脐一路舔吻向下，手下轻车熟路解了他的腰带，退掉他的亵裤，双手也游移至他腿根，唇上轻轻柔柔，手下却是用力毫不留情，捏得洁白腿根根根指印鲜红分明。

“哈啊……”魏无羡呼出口长气，就是这种力道，他最是喜欢，捏得他舒爽极了，享受着蓝忘机覆着薄茧的手掌摩擦着他的皮肤带来的阵阵酥麻快感，性器早已半翘不翘在两腿之间微微颤抖。

“好蓝湛，蓝二哥哥，你快点儿…我难受…”

魏无羡实在忍受不了他的缠人了，下边胀得难受，而此时他大开着双腿，臀缝中露出的隐秘小口，早就留得水光一片，浸湿了他的腿根。

然而魏无羡却没有等来他的期盼，只觉得下体一阵冰凉，他微抬起头就看到蓝忘机拿起蜂蜜罐子往他柱身上倒，在意识到蓝忘机在干什么的时候，赶紧出声：“蓝湛，你做甚……啊……哈啊……”

后面的话语全部化成了声声呻吟。

蓝忘机含住了他的，嘴里温热湿滑，包裹着他的长物，轻柔套弄。这是在是太刺激了！以往蓝忘机也并非没有给他做过，但是每次他都受不了这个刺激，一想到这可是冰清玉洁的含光君啊，在给他口舌舔弄，他就一阵头皮发麻。微抬头看了一眼，就见蓝忘机含着他的头部，舌尖卷着它的铃口舔抵，口液混着蜂蜜沿着柱身滑过上面的青筋，滴落下来，弄得腿间耻毛粘稠泥泞一片。

他自己看都觉得是一派淫靡至极的画面，偏偏蓝忘机还抬起清浅的眸子望了他一眼，烧红了他的整片天地，他双手捂脸都不敢再看第二眼，偏偏蓝忘机好似故意不放过他似的，沿着他的柱身，舔过滴落的蜂蜜，舔得仔细，连下面的囊袋都一一舔过，发出的啧啧水声都刺激得魏无羡脑袋空白，眼里都沁出泪来。

“蓝，蓝湛，放开，啊！”

快到临界点，他推拒着蓝忘机的肩膀，可那人哪里肯放开，他弓起了背阵阵颤抖，尽数喷洒在蓝忘机口中。

可那人不只全部接收，离开时还在他的铃口亲了亲。魏无羡赶忙坐起来，伸手去扳他的嘴，可蓝忘机像每次他做的那样，早就尽数吞下。他忍不住上去亲吻蓝忘机薄薄的唇瓣，唇齿交缠，混着点腥味又带着点蜂蜜的甜腻。

喘息间，魏无羡勾着他的脖子，低声道：“含光君，好蓝湛，二哥哥，你别玩儿了，也理理我后面呗，我后面痒，我受不了。”

说罢拿起蓝忘机的手就往自己身后小秘穴摸去，小洞口早已湿得不行，摸过去弄得手里一片黏腻，还欲求不满的自己张合，似亲吻般吸着蓝忘机的指节。

情事之中魏无羡毫不吝啬自己的浪荡言语，一边扭腰蹭着蓝忘机的手，一边磨着他洁白耳垂道：“二哥哥，我里面想你想得不行，你快给我。”边说还边去揉了把蓝忘机的身下事物，感觉那处早已硬得不行，他一摸便抖了一下，复又勾起唇角笑起：“含光君你看，小蓝二哥哥说他也想我了。”

果然，见得蓝忘机清浅眸色窜上火光，呼吸间也少了平日的从容。

蓝忘机将他转过去，压着他的脖子让他跪趴在案几上，复又抓着他的两瓣翘挺臀肉用力揉搓。他感觉蓝忘机隔着裤子把那滚烫的事物贴上他的臀缝，对着他穴口一阵阵的蹭，穴口肉嫩，被裤子面料刮得都有些火辣辣的疼，只是想象待会蓝忘机的就要进来，便更是心痒难耐的咽了口唾沫，穴口止不住水流不止。

魏无羡摇摆腰臀，也极力配合的蹭着蓝忘机，一声声祈求他：“蓝湛…蓝湛…”

然而魏无羡并没有等到他期待的事物，他感觉身后穴口一凉，这种冰凉的感觉他今天可太熟悉了，可他的角度又看不到后面，心里有个不好的想法，紧张的问道：“蓝，蓝湛，你想干嘛！”

蓝忘机将蜂蜜涂在他的穴口，又用指尖塞进去一点，呼吸喷洒在他腿间，对他道：“你不是说，尝蜂蜜。”

当他感觉到蓝忘机在干什么的时候，直接尖叫了出来，双手抓着案几边缘指节都发白。

“啊！不要！啊！蓝湛你快放开我！”

蓝忘机温热的舌头贴了上来，细细的舔过他穴口的褶皱，复又稍加用力便伸进了穴内一阵搅弄，弄得魏无羡身体不住的哆嗦。

蓝忘机竟然在舔他的……他的……

魏无羡觉得自己要死了。身体完全没了力气，全靠蓝忘机抓着他的两条腿才勉强撑住，蓝忘机还在穴口不停的舔他，那种感觉太过奇怪，他想拒绝，但敏感的穴口被激得不住的收缩，倒像是在亲吻回应着那湿滑柔软的舌。

“呜…”魏无羡直接就哭了出来，“蓝湛，求你了别这样，放过我，之后你想怎么肏就怎么肏，只要别这样…呜…”

魏无羡每次都要被肏得哭着求饶的，多半也是带着情趣故意叫唤的，可这次不一样，完全就能听得出是真正的哭腔。

蓝忘机一时就慌了，将他翻过来，看到魏无羡泪眼汪汪的，脸蛋红扑扑的，看到他还给了他一个委屈的小眼神。

“魏婴…”蓝忘机不自觉的声音都轻柔起来，过去亲吻他的眼角，将眼泪尽数吻去。

魏无羡缩在他怀里，委屈巴巴的道：“以后不许这样做了，听到没有。”

蓝忘机又亲了亲他，道：“你不喜欢？”

不是喜不喜欢的问题，反正他当真见不得蓝忘机这样，光是回想刚才，他都觉得自己要死了。

“反正不给这样了，你应不应我，不应我不和你玩儿了。”说罢似有点生气，脸都别过一边。

“好。都应你。”说完蓝忘机又过去亲了亲他撅起的嘴，两人又甜腻腻的亲起来。

“蓝二哥哥，你玩了我那么久，什么时候才给我呀？”魏无羡被亲得声音软糯糯的，边说还边用膝盖顶了顶蓝忘机两腿间鼓得不行的事物。

然后听到蓝忘机低喘一声，终于等到他将手指伸入魏无羡的秘穴之中，魏无羡早已饥渴难耐，穴内又软又滑包裹着蓝忘机的手指，不住的收缩，蓝忘机在他穴内最敏感的那处软肉轻轻一捏，酥麻感似过电霎时传遍四肢百骸。

魏无羡勾住他的脖子，衣衫半掩不掩的虚挂着，他嫌烦干脆自己脱了扔了，又看到蓝忘机玩自己玩了那么久，竟是衣衫还整整齐齐穿在身上，便是气不打一处来，伸手就去解他的腰带。

蓝忘机自是不拦他，任他去解，手下毫不留情在他柔软的穴内抽插。

“啊！蓝湛！你到底肏不肏，快给我进来！”

今天的蓝忘机实在是太过缠人了，弄得他每每快要到那一点，却又总是差点，反反复复，弄得仿佛被万根羽毛挠了又挠，心里痒得难受，下身空虚感便越发强烈。

蓝忘机抬起他的腿，终于将自己的滚烫事物送了进去，一插到底，塞了个满满当当。

这下魏无羡才觉得自己心里空落落的那块地方被填上了。

“呜，好烫。”

性器滚烫似烙铁一般，在他体内重重的的撞击起来，每一下都好似要把他顶穿，顶得魏无羡魂都要飞了，在他怀里瘫软如水，两条白花花的腿挂在他的手臂上晃啊晃。

蓝忘机总是人狠话不多，和魏无羡在那缠绵半天了，也是心痒难耐，身上都能沁出一层薄汗来，这下又在魏无羡体力卖力顶弄，顶得魏无羡哀叫连连，而自己也是汗都浸湿了额角的发，有些湿哒哒的贴在脸上，这人一直在仪容上都一丝不苟的，看上去竟也显出几分狼狈。

魏无羡这人就是闲不住，得了趣人嘴又是要开始胡说八道的，看他这样都不由得笑起来，“哎呀，含光君今日怎么这么狼狈，莫不是体力不行了？累了咱就轻些，不用每次都…啊！蓝湛！！！”

不给他继续胡说的机会，蓝忘机在他体内又加了力道动起来，进出时翘起的头部每每故意摩擦着穴内那处软肉，弄得魏无羡只能紧紧抓着蓝忘机的衣袖，不停的哆嗦，喘出的气都带着呻吟。

蓝忘机每一下撞击进他腿间，都拍打出“啪啪”的声音，静室本就安静无比，听起来便越发清晰，一时间喘息声，呻吟声暧昧旖旎，光是听着就能让人耳红心跳。

魏无羡搭着的双腿脚趾都蜷曲起来，终于呵出一口气，竟是被直接肏得射了出来。

白浊喷洒在两人下腹之间，性器还在两腿之间颤巍巍的继续抖了了几下，流下点点白浊液体。

魏无羡只觉得脑袋一片空白，连骨头都酥软起来，小穴不自觉的缩紧，穴肉柔软温热，紧紧的包裹着蓝忘机的性器，勾勒出它的形状。缩得蓝忘机头皮发麻，不给他喘息的机会，将他膝盖弯起，臀部抬高，整个人压了上去，又一下下的律动起来。

“蓝湛！别，我才刚出来，啊！让我缓一下……”

刚射过的身体异常敏感，好似每个毛孔都张开来，身下的感觉便异常清晰，蓝忘机肏得他接连的发出呜呜的哭腔，眼里流出泪来。

蓝忘机还没有发泄出来，此时已是被情欲烧得不行，低低的喘息传到魏无羡耳中，魏无羡便忍不住抬头去看，见得蓝忘机琥珀色眼眸复上迷离的光，身下紫红色长物青筋暴起在，被他体内的水裹得亮晶晶的，在他被肏得已经烂熟的穴口进进出出，激得他是浑身发颤。

蓝忘机抬眼看到他亮黑的眸子蒙上层雾气，还盯着自己，便俯身压了下去，一口咬在他汗湿的肩膀上，下身更重的顶了一下，魏无羡被他弄得扬起了脖子重重的呼出口气。

冰凉的案几硬邦邦的抵着魏无羡的背后，双腿被折起来压到胸前，蓝忘机一进一退，魏无羡身体便跟着他的动作晃动，这姿势本就不好受，被他肏得久了，身体又酸又难受，可蓝忘机本就不喜欢变换姿势，而且耐力惊人，魏无羡觉得自己要一直这样被他肏晕了，开口求饶都带着哽咽：

“二哥哥，你怎的还不出来！啊！我服了，我求您了，你放过我吧！”

蓝忘机贴过去在他耳边低声说了句话，惊得魏无羡一个激灵，赶紧张嘴讨饶：“好蓝湛，蓝二哥哥，是我胡说八道，我嘴欠，二哥哥体力最好了，这我最有发言权了不是？我家二哥哥一夜七次都没问题，您大人不记小人过，这次饶了小的呗。”

然后他胡说八道的嘴就被狠狠的堵上了，很快，下边的嘴也被堵了个严严实实，蓝忘机尽数喷洒在他体内。

感到下腹一阵暖流，魏无羡的穴口还在一阵阵的收缩，蓝忘机稍一移动，被塞得太满装不下的白浊混着他的体液滴落下来。

良久魏无羡才缓过神来，他下面还紧紧锁着，蓝忘机并没有退出去，把他塞得满满的，他其实喜欢这种被塞得满满的感觉，所以一场云雨之后总是喜欢含着蓝忘机的事物。

蓝忘机撑起身一点，魏无羡看他额头汗津津的，抬手给他擦了一下，又在唇边亲了一口，“含光君你可太厉害了，我叫你吃蜂蜜，你快把我给吃了。”

随后见蓝忘机起身，伸手蘸了点蜂蜜，涂抹在他的膝盖处。

魏无羡感觉背脊发凉，“含光君，你干什么？”

只见蓝忘机抬起他的膝盖，轻轻的吻了一下，“吃蜂蜜呀。”

“等等，别！二哥哥我们下次再吃！你留我条命在，来日方长好吧……啊！！啊！！！”


	2. 人间宝藏

时至秋末初冬，魏无羡睁开眼时，发现晨曦才微露，夜幕星河还未完全散去，启明星亮得耀眼，正是夜昼交替时分，想来大概卯时都还未至吧。

近日魏无羡一反常态，总是醒得这般早。转头看着身旁空着的位置，心下无奈叹口气，便翻个身将头埋在枕头里，嗅着上面残留的清冷檀香味，呢喃道：“十五日了啊。”

蓝忘机离开云深不知处已经十五日了。因日前蓝氏有一旁系长老过世，那长老生前喜爱收藏各类书籍，一生藏书多达上万册，其中不少稀奇珍品。而那长老过世后家中子女无意继承这批大量藏书，上报至云深不知处，若云深不知处有兴趣的话，希望他们接手。

他们当然有兴趣，得万卷书，甚至比得万两银还高兴，可如此大量的藏书，要整理起来也是十分繁琐，蓝启仁首先想到的便是蓝忘机。毕竟含光君从小博览群书，做事靠谱滴水不漏，交给他才放心，魏无羡本也想跟着去，但那长老的后人事先禀明，老先生生前脾气古怪，喜静，更不让别人进出书室，他们虽然放弃了这些藏书，但不想打破老先生生前的规矩，希望只派一人前去整理。

没办法，蓝忘机只好只身出发，魏无羡留在云深不知处等他。万卷书啊，一人整理想必十分费劲，不过三日前，蓝忘机传信说已经理好，命思追和景仪带上一些弟子前去搬运，而也是自那日起，蓝忘机便再没有信传来了。

“明明之前每日都有传信的啊。”魏无羡头埋在枕头里，声音闷闷的，想必蓝忘机是真的很忙，连写信的功夫都没有了。

赖床间，响起了一阵敲门声，想到是门生送来了早饭。天已经开始凉了，魏无羡是真不想出被子，若是蓝忘机在，这时候他还迷迷糊糊继续睡得甜滋滋的呢，蓝忘机自会去拿食盒，然后过来轻抚他的脸，会一遍遍的唤他：“魏婴，魏婴。”

覆着薄茧的手掌一阵阵的摩擦，有些微的痒意又很舒服，他便会黏糊糊的撒娇道：“好蓝湛，二哥哥，让我再睡会。”然后拉过他温热的手掌轻啄几下，再捧着蓝忘机的脸好一阵胡亲乱碰。

可是现下，唉，魏无羡心下叹气，在门生敲了好几次门之后，终于忍痛离开他心爱的床榻，胡乱穿了衣服，末了批了件蓝忘机的外衣当外披，开门去。

送餐的是个小小的门生，年纪约莫十一二岁，也是一副雅正端方的模样，站姿都笔直着，开口却是因为年少还未变声，感觉有点怯生生的，对他行礼：“魏前辈。”

魏无羡便笑笑接过食盒，“早啊。”

“魏前辈当真起这般早。”小门生语气里充满了不可思议，他才给魏无羡送餐不久，接过师兄的活的时候，师兄特意提醒了，其他地方都卯时送，但魏前辈巳时才起，需巳时再去静室送一趟。可自己送了两三日后，魏前辈便叫他不用特意巳时送，卯时送便好。

所以今日是卯时送的，敲了一阵门以为魏无羡没醒呢，结果真的已经起身给他开门了。

魏无羡揉了揉他的头，道：“你魏前辈我其实勤快着呢，别听你那些师兄胡说。”

小门生整理着被魏无羡揉得有点乱的头发，道：“魏前辈，云深不知处不可行为不端。”然后行了一礼，再道：“魏前辈慢用，我午饭再来。”便退出静室了。

魏无羡撇了撇嘴，心道：切，又一个小古板。

想当初蓝忘机也是一口一个不可，这也不可那也不可，自己觉得竟然有人能无趣到如此地步也是当真稀奇得有趣了，便一个劲的死命撩拨。唉，年少轻狂呗，结果把自己都撩进去了，现在蓝忘机倒是对他什么都可，结果他自己陷太深出不来了。

早饭过后，着实无聊，起这般早总不能发呆或一直在地上打滚吧，便拿出他的笔记，捣鼓起新东西。

起先是思追和景仪聊起风邪盘的时候提到的，说在邪祟太多太杂乱的时候，风邪盘便会乱转起不了作用，有时遇到很棘手的想躲或者想退都没办法，若是指不清邪祟的方向，指个干净安全的方向也好啊。魏无羡觉得这个逆向思维很有趣，说不定可行，便着手试着做做，想待思追景仪与蓝忘机一齐回来后，送他们拿去试试。

魏无羡这个人啊，认真起来的专注度可不是一般人能比的，直至那个小门生又送来了午饭，他才回过神，发现静室已是一片狼籍。他的笔记，他的图纸，他的各种小零件和工具散了一地。他本就是随性的人，抓了就用，用了就随手扔，静室本是简洁又干净的，现下被他弄得一派混乱，他看着自己都不好意思起来。

想要整理都不知道从哪里下手，没办法，以前他在伏魔洞便是扔得一地的，现在其实也还是那般乱扔，不过之前都是蓝忘机收拾，不管他怎么弄，蓝忘机都能收拾得好好的。蓝忘机会一张张捡起他的笔记和图纸，还会给他分类叠好，放整齐，小零件和工具会用小木盒放好，打上标签，方便他下次拿来用。

他学着蓝忘机的做法，整理了不到半个时辰便败下阵来，真是太太太难了，自己怎么手那么欠能扔成这样？蓝忘机平时竟然不恼他，心道蓝湛脾气真的是太太太好了。

他午饭还没吃呢，便看到那小门生又来了，他手上还拿着一打手稿在整理着，有些不好意思道：“要不，你晚餐再来收？”

那孩子却不在意食盒的问题，道：“魏前辈，我是来告诉你，思追和景仪师兄他们回来了，正在藏书阁运书。”

听得这句，魏无羡才管不了那么多了，手上的东西又一扔，也不管什么云深不知处禁止疾行，径直跑向藏书阁。

“魏前辈！”思追和景仪热情的向他打招呼，一堆的木箱摆在藏书阁前，里边装着满满的书，一群蓝家弟子正一点点往里搬运。

可魏无羡左看右看，也没找到自己想看的身影。

思追看他这样，不禁笑笑，道：“魏前辈，含光君还有事要办，现下未曾回来。”

听罢魏无羡眸光都暗淡下来，讪讪“哦”‘了一声，转念一想又道：“蓝湛在那过得好不好？有没有很辛苦？有没有好好吃饭，好好休息？”

景仪好笑道：“那是蓝氏子弟，还能亏待含光君不成？”

不过一想，含光君前两天看到从云深不知处过去的他们时，问的也差不多是这几个问题，这两人真是没法看了。

思追拿出一封信，交给魏无羡：“魏前辈，这是含光君交待给你的信。”

三天没有来信，原来是交给思追传递了，也没多想为何不用传信符，只当是可能太忙，魏无羡赶忙接过信，小心翼翼的拿着，“既然蓝湛不在，不陪你们玩儿了，走勒。”便又跑走了。

只剩景仪在那嘀咕：“这也太重色轻友了罢！”

回到静室，魏无羡看着一地垃圾，实在不忍心破坏静室这典雅的环境，便胡乱几抓全塞到墙角，随手抽个被单一盖，打算先来个眼不见为净。

便兴高采烈的去读那封信。开头还是那般正经古板：婴近日安否？魏无羡心道安安安，一想不对，又立刻道不安不安，没有蓝湛怎么会安，不安死了。

倒是和以前差不多的用词遣句，但蓝忘机的每一封信，魏无羡都会一字一句慢慢的读，细细的研磨其中，好似透过这沉着端秀的字迹，便能看到那个清冷的人，坐在案几前，一笔一画的给他娓娓道来，个中思念，不言而喻。

不过这封信，貌似有点长。以前蓝忘机下笔总是简洁，一张信纸都写不完，而这封竟是有好几张，第一张和往常并无甚差别，也就是告知近况，其实也算是写完，只是末了提醒他看第二张。

第二张的内容也简洁，但是十分奇怪，上面叫他打开衣柜。他心下奇怪，不知蓝忘机是何意，便寻着信上所写去找：“打开衣柜，左边上边第二格，蓝色包袱。”

果然，在那处找到一个蓝色包袱，埋得还挺好，用好几件衣服挡着。魏无羡拿出来打开一看，是一套衣衫，红色中衣，玄色外衣，衣襟袖口处都用黑混银丝秀着蓝氏的云纹图案，蓝忘机竟是在他不知道的时候，给他新置了一套衣服。

衣服上摆着一张小纸条，魏无羡拿起一看，只见上面写着：天气转凉，切记添衣。

魏无羡心里美滋滋的，拿起衣服试了起来，面料柔软而厚实，穿着舒服，正适合初冬的天气，尺寸完美贴合，他便转了两圈，左右动了动，心道蓝湛太会了吧，这衣服也太合适了吧。

因为是男人，讲究没有那样多，魏无羡的衣服其实不多，蓝忘机每次给他置新衣也多半因为换季，而他每次都会兴奋的试穿，然后在蓝忘机面前转了又转，一遍遍问他：“我好看么二哥哥。”

而蓝忘机每次看他的眼神温柔得都能溺出水来，他问一遍，就答他一遍：“好看。”

他便会忍不住过去勾上蓝忘机的颈脖，抬头吻上他柔软的唇，用小巧的舌尖勾勒他美好的唇型，而蓝忘机会楼过他的腰，撬开他的齿关，一遍遍的舔砥他敏感的上颚，让他又痒又麻，勾着他的舌头来回缠绕，搅得水声频频从齿间溢出，听得让人越发脸红心跳，让怀里的人软软的不住的柔声呻吟。

他们亲着，吻着，像是要把对方缠绕进自己身体里一般不愿意分开。也总是不知道是谁先动的手，挨着蹭着就会去摸索对方的腰带，一件件将对方衣服解开，也不管新置的衣服就这般被扔落在地，他们心里火热，也深知只有对方才能解渴。

也总是一个推一个就的就滚到床上去，任由蓝忘机在他身上啃咬舔砥，落下一层又一层印记，旧的未消，新的又来，好似想让它永不消退似的。手下在他腿根臀肉用劲揉捏，道道红痕清晰可见，蓝忘机每次事后看到这些痕迹斑斑，都会有些后悔和心疼的帮他上药，可做的时候又隐忍不住自己内心的欲火，他想听他的浪声尖叫，他的呻吟喘息，甚至是受不住时的哭泣求饶，所以一遍遍的向他索要，永不知足。

蓝忘机这个人，就算在情事之中，面上也没有多大变化，甚至只看他的脸，都不会知晓他下身在行如此淫冋靡之事。但魏无羡却是知道的，蓝忘机刚进入的时候会低吼一声，抽插得舒爽极了会有些微轻轻的喘息，只不过都是很轻很细微的声音，全然被魏无羡的浪叫盖过了而已。

但两人胡天胡地这么久，魏无羡最是了解他的，每到那种时候，嘴上都会故意逗他：“二哥哥，我里面舒不舒服呀？你别不理我嘛，我一直求你还一直死命的肏我，一定是舒爽极了是不是？”

然后总是会换来蓝忘机更强劲的顶弄，直把他肏得浑身颤抖，两眼泪汪汪的拼命求饶，但其实他知晓怎样激得蓝忘机更粗暴的肏弄，而蓝忘机也知晓魏无羡喜欢他这份粗暴，所以是一个想要，一个愿给罢了。

一阵强风从窗口灌进来，“啪”的一声将衣柜的门给吹关上了，这才将魏无羡的思绪拉了回来，发现自己思绪飘得有点远，下腹有些不妙，脸上都燥热起来，便去将窗子打得更开了些，让风尽情的吹，再灌下几口凉水，强压下心中的悸动。

好容易压下乱跳的心，再去看那封信，第三张纸，这回写的是置物柜：“置物柜横向三排一格。”还挺高的，魏无羡几乎要垫着脚去找。

置物柜本也没放多少东西，都是蓝忘机的一些文房四宝，或一些雅致的根雕玉器，只为衬托这静室的雅而已。而这些年因为自己的关系，倒是打破了这个雅致，如今置物柜上还搁着好些他的千奇百怪的小玩意。蓝忘机指定的这一格，前边放着好些小玩意，又因位置较高，平日他竟没发现后面还藏着个黑色小木盒。

他踮起脚将木盒拿下来，还有些重，便摆在案几上打开，里面一个陶罐，还挺大，再打开，辛辣的的味道立刻传来，又呛又让他觉得无比的香，竟是一罐辣子酱。

那香味实在太诱人，魏无羡蘸了一点舔了舔，人间美味！！！辣椒末不软不硬，很有嚼劲，翻炒得恰到好处，不生也不至于太熟，而想必是精选的绝好辣椒，那辣得是让人舌根发麻，实在是太太太合他心意了。

这时魏无羡才发现陶罐旁也有张纸条，打开一看，写着：“云深菜淡，配合食用。”

其实他也不是完全不能吃，就像蓝忘机会为了陪他，不动声色的吃自己吃不惯的辣菜，他也可以为了蓝忘机吃云深不知处那淡得出鸟的菜，不过是吃了后他需要拉蓝忘机来中和一下，中和来中和去两人又滚床上去了而已。

但是蓝忘机在时，时常会给他开小灶，做他喜欢的东西给他吃，蓝忘机为他学做了许多辣菜，还有莲藕排骨汤，经过他味觉挑剔的指点，现下做得是越来越得心应手，堪比外边开店的大厨。知魏无羡无辣不欢，蓝忘机时常也会做些辣子酱备着，自己抽不出时间时，魏无羡就会拿来配菜。

想来是蓝忘机担心这日子去得久了，自己做的存货不够，特意备的。但是这罐辣子酱，明显与之前的不同，不像出自蓝忘机之手，味道反而颇有蜀中那边的麻辣味道，他之前有向蓝忘机提起，蜀中那边的辣子酱和云梦不同，偏麻，但也是辣得贼爽，想必是蓝忘机记下了，特意给他买来的。这么想着心里便暖暖的，面上也止不住的笑。

蓝忘机总是这样，他不经意的一些话语，蓝忘机都可以记到心里去。

他摸了摸鼻子，将辣子酱重新放好，这可是蓝忘机特意准备的，他得省着吃。复又去看那封信，第四张，写着的地方是外边。他此时正穿着蓝忘机新置的那套衣衫，想了想还是换回原来那套，毕竟新衣服还是想让蓝忘机第一个看他穿。便将那套平平整整的重新叠好包好，人啊有些事要不去做，他还真不知道自己竟能将衣服叠得这样好。又想起蓝忘机留言的“切记添衣，又去将蓝忘机的外衣披上才出了门。

静室外的院子也载了棵白玉兰，此时秋末，玉兰也不似之前的枝繁叶茂，风吹叶落，有些萧瑟。

“西面枝干上。”不知蓝忘机又藏的甚，魏无羡只得仔仔细细的去找，幸好现在正值叶落季，不一会他便发现某处枝干上有东西。

静室这课玉兰虽不如藏书阁外那颗高大，却也是比人高出太多，不过这可难不住魏无羡，他两三下便爬到那处，伸手一提，竟是绑在一起的两坛天子笑。

魏无羡心道这个蓝湛真是将他看得透透的。

临行时劝他不要多饮，所以留在静室的藏酒并不多，是蓝忘机允许他在自己离开期间喝的量，蓝忘机态度坚决，魏无羡也只得不情不愿的“哦”了一声。可没了蓝忘机在身边，魏无羡闲得慌，他又如此爱酒，想必是要豪饮的，果然没几天酒就喝完了。现下是又愁又馋，可自己已经答应蓝忘机了，又不能自己去买，酒虫馋起来的时候，心里也不免诽腹蓝湛这小古板，不，现在已经是大古板了，但从小到大还是那么古板，自己不喝不知道酒的好出，只会叨叨多饮伤身。

可蓝忘机果然还是最懂他的，知他喜酒，这不还收了两坛在外边，为了不让他发现还收得这般好。

魏无羡满脸笑意，小心翼翼的抱着两酒坛跳下来，稳稳落地，便过去在静室外的回廊下就地而坐。

他本想直接揭开就狂饮一番，却见酒坛封口处也塞了张纸条，打开一看，上面写着：多饮伤身，切莫贪杯。

蓝忘机对他，当真是无微不至了。

想着蓝忘机离开那天那严肃的模样，现下又分明宠着他给他送酒，面上都止不住笑起来，手拂过暗沉的黑色坛身，来到前面封贴，写了三个大字“天子笑”，年少时的初见仿佛都还历历在目，站在墙下的少年，眉目俊朗，一袭白衣，额前白色抹额飘飘，伴着月华整个人都晶莹透亮，浅色的眸子好看得能让人看呆了去。

他也不知哪来的厚脸皮，脱口就跟人套近乎：“天子笑分你一坛，就当没看见我行不行？”

这一分，把自己的心竟都分了去。

想了会年少的蓝忘机，魏无羡自己笑着把自己拉回了神，才发现这两坛天子笑有些不一样，封贴处天子笑三个大字下边还有行小字写着：玄正二年。

酒是越久越醇，越酿越香的，著名酒家天子笑，当然也有做陈酿，而超过十年的陈酿便会在封贴处著名酿酒年份，以做区分。

这两坛竟是三十多年的超级陈酿天子笑，这可是千金难买，可遇不可求的好宝贝啊。他兴奋的揭开一坛，浓郁的酒香四溢，扑面而来，闻着就能让人醉倒般，魏无羡迫不及待仰头大喝几口，末了一边擦嘴一边大赞：“好酒！真是好酒！”

酒醇香而味烈，充盈了唇齿间，滑过喉咙微辣又透着丝丝的凉，竟让他打了一阵哆嗦。毕竟天已转寒，魏无羡想起再过些时候要喝酒，蓝忘机都要温好才让他喝，一小杯一小杯的给他温着，不让他贪杯，不让他遇寒。

蓝忘机若在的话，看他这样，定会拿着自己的外衣过来给他披上，拥他入怀，再用自己温热的手掌覆上来，温暖他冰凉的双手。而自己定会腻在他的怀里，贴上他柔软的双唇，去讨要一个缠绵的吻。

而此时夜幕将至，只有狂风呼啸而过，带着玉兰枯枝飒飒作响，卷起一地败叶，说不尽的冷冷清清。

魏无羡将身上的外衣裹紧了，让淡淡的檀香味包裹自己全身，香味清冷却能给予他想要的温暖，好似那个清冷的人一般，看着冷冷的他却知道抱着他时是那么温暖，亲吻他时是那么炽热。

他抓紧外衣，看着满地萧条，低喃出声：“蓝湛，我好想你啊。”

在晨起时想他，在与人对话时想他，在吃饭穿衣写字时，甚至走在云深不知处每一寸土地时，无时无刻不在想他，从晨曦微露心心念念至夜幕星河。想他的时候心里甜滋滋的，而回神时心里空落落的，这种感觉好寂寞，真的好寂寞，而他每晚都埋头在蓝忘机的枕头里，抱着残留着蓝忘机味道的被褥寂寞的睡去，又在第二日周而复始继续想他。

这么想着魏无羡越发的不高兴起来去，又大灌几口，提着两坛子往静室走，心里愤愤道：都是蓝湛的错，回来了一定要他好好补偿，竟让自己这般难受。

他意识到想蓝忘机是种病，他已经病入膏肓了。

魏无羡将酒收好，才去看那封信最后一张纸，他本意就是要看得慢，想将读信的时间延得久一点，更久一点才好。

最后一张指明：“浴桶屏风处。”

魏无羡绕过去，就看到屏风旁摆着一个食盒。他心下奇怪，今早洗簌时这里分明没有东西，就算早晨脑子迷糊没注意看，昨晚沐浴时离得那样近，不可能看不到，绝对没有这个食盒。

也不知是甚时候被谁放进来的，就看到那食盒上摆着张纸条，魏无羡过去拿起展开，只见上面写着：“注意身后。”

魏无羡一愣，便投入了一个熟悉的怀抱，令人安心的檀香味从身后传来，包裹了全身，魏无羡不用回头去看，也知道是谁。

“蓝，蓝湛，你回来了？”

他那朝思暮想的人，将头埋在他的颈间，“嗯。”了一声，然后不给他多话的时间，手下抱得紧紧的，温热的呼吸喷洒在他耳边，蓝忘机低磁好听的声音贴着他耳朵道了声：

“魏婴，生辰快乐。”

魏无羡这才意识到，今天是什么日子，他每天就顾着想蓝忘机了，只数着蓝忘机离开的日子，哪记得今夕何夕，连自己生辰都忘了。

他转过身回抱着蓝忘机，惊讶道：“蓝湛，这些是你给我的生辰惊喜？”

他惊奇的是蓝忘机这样一板一眼的人，竟会变着花样给他送生辰礼，哄他开心。

蓝忘机点点头，道：“我没玩过游戏，不知做得对否，也不知你可还喜欢？”

他这么一说，魏无羡才想起，先前有几次去云梦时，都喜欢聊以前年少时在云梦的日子。有几次提到过以前和师弟们喜欢玩寻宝游戏，自己收好了东西，给点提示让别人去找，谁找到就是谁的。而以自己的聪明才智，总是找得最多的，他还每次故意去找江澄的东西，拿到了又不要，转身代他送给小姑娘，惹得江澄每次都被他气得直跳脚。

他说起来时眉眼飞扬的兴奋模样，蓝忘机看在眼里，一直都记在心里，便给他造了个只属于他的寻宝游戏。

“喜欢，可喜欢。”自是和记忆中的游戏是不一样的，年少时在云梦自是相当快活，而此刻在这里，满心里洋溢着的幸福感，都是眼前这个清清冷冷的人带给他的。

他捧起蓝忘机的脸，亲了亲他的嘴角，道：“蓝湛啊，你怎么这么好啊，我真是喜欢死你了。”

没有太多的言语，蓝忘机吻上了他的唇。分开那么多天，说不想念那是不可能的，所有的思念和情愫都化在这个炽热的吻里，蓝忘机粗暴的吻着他，霸道的掠夺他的口腔，吸吮着他唇齿间的甘甜。

魏无羡被他吻得腰腿松软，几乎瘫在蓝忘机怀里，嘴里止不住的“嗯嗯”出声，灵巧的舌尖砥上蓝忘机的，两方互不相让，相互碾磨缠绕。他口中还带着淡淡的酒香，甜美又勾人，激得蓝忘机清浅的眸子都染上些危险的火光。

他不擅长喝酒，但他觉得魏无羡比酒更能醉人。

好一阵摸摸蹭蹭，亲亲吻吻的，才难舍的放开对方，魏无羡溺在他怀里软软的，蓝忘机撑着他，他才勉强站住，此时正大口喘着气，被人亲得面色潮红，亮黑的眸子沾染上些许雾气。

蓝忘机在他的眉眼鼻尖落下一连串的吻，又去轻啄他粉扑扑的脸蛋，倒是没影响他继续喘息，不过思念了这么久，总要多亲亲，才能解了心里的渴。

魏无羡看他这样，心下了然，想必蓝忘机也是想自己想得不行，便笑眯眯的去解他的腰带。却被蓝忘机伸手拦住，他拉过他的手放到唇边，轻轻落了一吻，道：“先吃晚饭。”

魏无羡心下不满道：“吃什么饭啊，这么久没见了……”肚子却不争气的叫起来，这才想起午饭都没吃，心下知晓蓝忘机这下是怎么都会要他先吃饭了的，没他办法，只好去案几边坐着，嘴里还不忘嘟囔：“蓝湛，都怪你，我午饭都忘了吃，你得补偿我。”

蓝忘机给他拿屏风后的食盒过来，答他：“好。”

“好你个含光君，现在都会骗人了，还联合思追景仪一起诓我。”明明回来了还骗他，害他好一顿想念。

蓝忘机却道：“不曾，当时确实不在。”

魏无羡想起思追确实只说了“有事要办，现下未曾回来。”没说今天不回来，“好啊你们，玩弄字眼。”

说罢就看到蓝忘机从食盒里拿出一碗热腾腾的面来，淡声道：“生辰，要吃长寿面。”

便也不用问思追所说的有事要办，是甚事了，想必是去给他准备面的材料去了。

云深不知处伙食喜素，而魏无羡喜食荤，蓝忘机一到姑苏并没有马上回云深不知处，而是交待思追和景仪带队回来处理书籍，自己转身去彩衣镇买菜去了。

当魏无羡在静室里开展他的寻宝活动时，蓝忘机就在伙房忙活，做得也是讲究，汤水都用鸡汤熬制，亲手擀的面条，煮好后加入排骨，肉丝，鸡腿，最后加入大把大把的花椒，全按魏无羡的喜好做的一碗长寿面。

待魏无羡坐在回廊下喝酒时，蓝忘机便提着食盒悄声从隔间潜入静室，那会魏无羡想他想得要疯，哪里会注意一些微小的声响，现在想来全是蓝忘机的计谋啊。

“好啊蓝湛你，一直在偷看我吧，老实交待看了多久。”若不是一直看着，哪里能把时间抓得这般好。

蓝忘机却摇摇头，“并未久看。”想了会又道：“从‘蓝湛，我好想你啊。’开始。”

没想到自己脱口而出的话还被当事人听了去，厚脸皮如魏无羡面上都挂不住了，“含光君，你怎的这样，不止偷看，还偷听！雅正呢！家训呢！”

蓝忘机看他难得的害臊模样，觉得说不出的可爱，嘴角止不住微微牵动了一下，“魏婴，我也很想你。”

惹得魏无羡是心脏砰砰乱跳，“蓝湛！你竟然用笑容撩我！！”

只见蓝忘机点了点头，承认了。

“你还继续撩！”

魏无羡心道这蓝湛现在真是长进了啊，撩得人不要不要的自己还脸不红心不跳了。也顾不得害臊了，只想快快吃完面条，啃白菜去。

“蓝湛，你不吃吗？”蓝忘机的手艺是真不错，深知他的喜好，这面做得是不咸不淡辣得恰到好处。

“在伙房已吃过。”

想必是在给魏无羡熬汤煮面时随意吃了些，蓝忘机总是这样，自己怎样都好，给魏无羡的必定是最好的。魏无羡夹了一筷子面，用手掂着，递到蓝忘机嘴边，笑道：“二哥哥手艺是越来越好了，尝尝？”

蓝忘机就着筷子吃了一口，魏无羡满意道：“如何？是不是很好吃？”

蓝忘机点点头，看魏无羡吃得欢快，心下也高兴，手也不经意的在魏无羡腰间一阵轻蹭摩擦。

魏无羡笑道：“二哥哥等我一下呗，我家二哥哥辛苦做的面，我得好好的吃完才行。”

蓝忘机自然不曾催他，在一旁静静侯着，不经意间瞟过静室一角，才发现有床被褥不合时宜的扔在墙角，下面不知有甚东西，还拱出个弧形。便好奇起身过去，欲掀开一看。魏无羡看到急了，他拿到信后一直在读信寻宝想蓝忘机，完全忘记这事了！便起身过去想要制止他，“等等！蓝湛……”

可惜已经太迟，蓝忘机掀开被褥，看到里面一堆乱七八糟的东西被揉做一团。

“……”

蓝忘机一阵无语，魏无羡摸摸鼻子，道：“那啥，就当我给含光君一个惊喜？”

“当真惊喜。”

怕蓝忘机生气，魏无羡赶忙拉着他的手，左晃右晃讨好道：“蓝二哥哥，我知道错啦，下回，下回一定给你准备好东西，埋个人间宝藏！”

“不必。”蓝忘机回握他的手，清浅的眸子望着他，语气笃定：“已经在我手里了。”

魏无羡哈哈大笑起来，手下也紧紧的回握着，“我的也在我手里啦。”

他们是彼此的人间宝藏。


	3. Chapter 3

人间美味

青山被霜雪覆盖，云深不知处白茫茫一片，透着丝丝寒意，苍凉钟声在高山间飘荡，更显肃穆。

途经长廊下的弟子，一身白衣，似乎都要融进这漫天大雪里去，搓手呵气，又受家规束缚，不得出声，只能在心里念叨：好冷啊。

姑苏的冬天，还是有些冷的。

年末，要处理的事务很多，蓝忘机忙的几乎没了时间陪魏无羡，魏无羡竟是一点都没闹脾气，反而鼓励着他：“含光君可要好好的干活啊。”

好似这么些年，终于是懂事了，会体谅人了，含光君本该开心的才是，可是蓝忘机明显的感觉魏无羡不对劲。

莫玄羽这身体体质不好，虽勉强结了丹，但和他这样灵力充沛的还是不能比，魏无羡手脚冰寒，冬天异常怕冷，平日里都缩在静室里烤着炭火，他回来了就蹭着他的体温，非要他给自己捂着。

可最近，明明这么冷，还一个劲的往外跑。

魏无羡说是因为蓝忘机太忙，自己无聊，所以下山晃悠。可也没见他晃悠出个什么东西来，平日里魏无羡出去晃，总喜欢买些没用的长得奇怪的小玩意回来乱扔，蓝忘机一遍遍的给他整理，摆好，但这次魏无羡频繁下山约莫得有大半个月了，在外时间是越来越长，却不见买任何东西，奇怪。

窗外玉兰被白雪一层层覆盖，可怜那枝桠最后支撑不住，被压弯了腰，啪嗒一大团雪掉落下来，又有雪花飘落其上，在地面聚集起一大块奇形怪状。

蓝忘机被声音吸引，看过去，略有迟疑。

“含光君？怎么了？”蓝思追随着蓝忘机在藏书阁整理书卷，看他难得分了神，问了声。

“无事。”答了句，蓝忘机又恢复往日神态，继续着手上的工作。

心里却想着，雪越下越大，魏婴在外，是否冻着。

夜晚，静室。

亥时降至，魏无羡仍未归来，蓝忘机添了炭火，于案几边上看书，静静等待。窗户被悄声打开，蓝忘机耳力极佳，又怎会听不到，假装没听到而已，果然一团黑影闪入，悄悄来到身后，突然大力将人抱住：“蓝湛！我回来啦！”

魏无羡身体冰冷，蓝忘机毫不介意，将人往身前带，回抱着他，给他渡去暖意，道了句：“太晚了。”

魏无羡在他怀里蹭，道：“回来时下了好大雪，耽搁了，好冷啊，蓝湛你给我暖暖。”

蓝忘机将他冻僵的手往自己衣服里带，用自己的体温给他捂着，“我去给你打水沐浴。”

“别了，外边可冷了。”魏无羡可不想让蓝忘机在这寒冷的夜里来来回回的走，给他打水，虽然蓝忘机肯定做得出来，但他可会心疼。便是一脸堆上坏笑，贴近蓝忘机耳边，轻声道：“热身不是还有别的方法嘛，二哥哥。”

蓝忘机看着这个人，笑得像只皎洁的猫，低头，吻了上去。

魏无羡勾上蓝忘机的颈脖，卖力回吻着，蓝忘机抱起他，拥他上塌。

两人有断时间没做了，年底蓝忘机总是很忙，经常忙到亥时堪堪回来，简单沐浴便到云深不知处的休息时间了，魏无羡怕他太累，也不敢撩他，两人是过了好一阵禁欲生活，难得蓝忘机今日回来稍早一些，魏无羡也赶了回来，自然不能放过这个温存的机会。

互相退了彼此的衣衫，蓝忘机附身压下来，温热的手掌一遍遍拂过他的身体，给他冰凉的身体传递热量。魏无羡张开双腿，盘至蓝忘机腰间，温热气息吐在面上，“二哥哥，可想死我了，快来暖暖我，嗯？”

说罢抬头，吻过去，下身在蓝忘机腿间摩擦点火，蓝忘机在他口中掠夺，手下动作不停，移至股间一阵揉按。

“啊！哈啊！”魏无羡软软的呼出一声，吞下蓝忘机的指节，随着蓝忘机在他体内挖掘的动作，他身体也越来越热，频频发出娇娇软软的哼唧声，直把蓝忘机叫唤得望过来的眸光越来越炙热，他还故作委屈的道：“含光君，那么多天不理我，我还以为你对我腻味了呢。”

蓝忘机被他撩得不行，将他的腿掰得大开，道了声：“永远不会。”腰使力一挺，将自己送了进去。

贯穿他的身体，一遍遍的掠夺他，占有他，无视他的哀求，将他的叫喊全堵在唇齿间，最后在他体内释放。  
无论尝过多少遍，魏无羡之于蓝忘机，永远美味。

自知做得过火，晨起时蓝忘机特别小心，一点不敢惊动了魏无羡。给人打水沐浴，清洗得香喷喷软绵绵的，裹了被子，再在怀里揉了好几遍，才不舍的在唇上落下一吻，悄声离去。

午饭，特意抽了空回了静室，想着叫魏无羡起来稍微吃一点，可屋里哪里还有魏无羡。那人又跑出去了，这让蓝忘机，更疑惑了。

平时他若做得那么狠，魏无羡这个时候是绝对不会起的，就算醒了也只会赖在床上指挥自己干这干那，揉腰喂饭，还会委屈巴巴的要他陪着一起躺个午觉，要搁在人怀里软软的撒娇。

他想不出究竟是有什么事，对魏无羡这么重要。

蓝景仪也一同到藏书阁帮忙，眼尖看到蓝思追拿了个包袱，好奇问他：“思追你这带着什么东西哪，包那么好。”

蓝思追笑笑道：“没什么，之前魏前辈说喜欢看些民间画本，昨儿出门正巧看到有新书，给魏前辈带了几本，待会给他送去。”

“魏前辈啊，不在吧，早上我看到他出去了。”一听是魏无羡的东西，蓝景仪就很放松了，很没规矩的伸手要去解开来看。

闻言蓝忘机手中毛笔笔尖一顿，问了句：“何时？”

蓝忘机突然出声，蓝景仪吓得立即坐正，刚才还想着什么呢都吓忘了，蓝忘机又问了遍：“魏婴，何时出去的？”

蓝景仪回想了一下，道：“卯时末吧，反正就很早。”

那个爱睡懒觉的魏无羡，竟然起了个大早，拖着腰酸背痛的身体跑出去了，蓝忘机想不通，更沉默了。

魏无羡确实是极尽艰难的爬起来的，蓝忘机在床上实在是太凶了，虽然自己也很享受啦，但事后自己的腰是真的受不住，他全凭自己那超凡的毅力才支撑起来。

“魏无羡，你不舒服的话能别来了吗？”江澄看他那副死相，没好气道。

“江澄，你怎么能这么说，做事怎么能半途而废。”魏无羡无视了他瞪过来的白眼，回了声。

“你要不半途而废，我这莲花坞恐怕都要废了。”江澄是诚心实意的，又道：“行行好，别来了成吗。”

魏无羡切了一声，道：“不来就不来，明儿我上别处去。”说罢看了看天色，也不早了，又道：“行了，我回去了。”

江澄也看了看天色，道：“我看这又要下雪的样子，时辰也不早了，御剑不方便，你不如住一晚？”

魏无羡想着这江澄还是这么别扭，刚才还赶人呢，现在又留人，一笑，又道：“不啦，蓝湛还在家里等我呢，我不回去他要想我的，”

然后江澄给了他一个大大的白眼和三个字：“滚滚滚！”

魏无羡扬长大笑而去。

魏无羡又是回来很晚，蓝忘机给他拂去身上雪花，魏无羡一笑，软软的往人坏里倒，蓝忘机接住他，道：“思追给你带了些画本。”

“嘿，思追儿可真孝顺。”思追这小孩是养得好，心思还有点蓝忘机的味，哪怕是他随口一提也都记到心里去，“可是我累了，改天看吧。”然后使劲往人怀里钻，撒着娇，“二哥哥，我腰疼，你给我揉揉呗。”

蓝忘机抱着他坐下，手下轻轻柔柔的在他腰部揉按，问他：“不舒服还乱跑，哪去了？”

“去了趟莲花坞。”魏无羡腻在人怀里，舒服的享受着。

“为何不住下？”云梦里姑苏可不算近，御剑来回都要好几个时辰，难怪魏无羡那么晚。两人经常也会到云梦游玩一番，有时魏无羡也会故意去蹭江澄的住处，故意去碍他的眼，这天气也不好，魏无羡完全可以住一宿，不必着急回来的。

“可蓝湛你不是在这吗。”魏无羡答得理所当然，“二哥哥在哪我在哪，其他地方，嗯？”说罢猛的摇了摇头。

看着这样的魏无羡，蓝忘机觉得白日里还在揣测魏无羡去哪了的自己，真是太过分了，便是怀着一点歉意的，低头吻住了对方。魏无羡欣然接受，轻启红唇，伸出巧舌和蓝忘机打得火热，蓝忘机的手本在他腰间轻揉按摩，现下也是被撩出了别的意思来，动作越来越露骨。

这两人总是这样，抱着抱着就开始亲，亲着亲着就要滚到床上去，明明都老夫老夫了那点情趣丝毫不减。可魏无羡突然制止蓝忘机的手，强压下心中的悸动，道了句：“二哥哥，昨天太累了，让我歇歇吧。”

起先蓝忘机无疑，想来昨日确实做得有些过分，没有勉强，抱人上塌，单纯至极的额间轻吻，拥人入睡。  
可那日起，魏无羡开始一直拒绝蓝忘机，各种理由，总是亲着亲着火点起来了当即放开，径自滚去睡觉了。魏无羡拒绝和他天天，蓝忘机面上冷冰冰，心里无限混乱。

自打戳破心思在一起开始，知他面皮薄，魏无羡也不是扭捏的人，从来都是主动的那一个，不止不会拒绝他，还会想方设法撩拨他，换着花样玩自己。

魏无羡真的，太不对劲了。

“思追，含光君这是怎么了？好像比以前更冷了。”蓝景仪一边整理书卷，一边小声问蓝思追。

蓝忘机以前也冷，但好歹偶尔还能回答个“嗯”，今天是连“嗯”字都没有了，一直埋头工作，连个停顿都没有。蓝景仪小心翼翼的，生怕自己做错什么事，这快过年了，他可不想被罚抄着家规过年。

蓝思追也观察了一下，确实今天的蓝忘机感觉有些许不同，悄声回他：“可能是因为魏前辈不在吧。”

蓝景仪恍然大悟，原来是魏无羡又跑出去了，心里只盼着魏前辈早点回来吧。外面冰天雪地屋里还尽是冷空气，炭火都不暖了，这谁受的了啊。

其实魏无羡大概干什么去了，蓝思追是知道的，因为前阵子他去见了温宁。

温宁现在住在姑苏，离云深不知处不远的一座山上，自个搭了个小房子围了个小院，蓝思追教他种了点草药，权当给他解闷，寄以思念温情了。有时思追出门夜猎会叫上他一起，长时间不出门的话，也会抽空去看看他。

蓝思追去的时候，温宁在大冬天里修建房屋，并告知他魏无羡前些天去了他那里。思追本想帮忙，温宁怕他冻着了，就是不让他动，一直道：“我自己来便好。魏，魏公子高兴就好。”

思追就想啊，他这温宁叔叔一直都憨憨傻傻的，以前总听人说鬼将军凶猛无比，还说夷陵老祖无上邪尊，再看魏无羡那样子，在含光君面前生活都不能自理，果然那些坊间谣言都不能信。

心道，还是含光君说得有道理，不知全貌，不予置评。

含光君还说不可背后语人是非，所以魏前辈干什么去了，他没告诉含光君，才是对的吧？嗯，肯定是对的。

“蓝湛，我回来啦！”魏无羡破窗而入，一入得房来，肚子就咕噜噜的叫，今日稍微早一些，他就特意没有吃晚饭，忍着回来和蓝忘机一起。

不知他会不会回来，蓝忘机早已吃过，但果不其然，必定会为他留着晚饭。魏无羡心里美滋滋的，笑着等待蓝忘机给他热了饭，上桌，不止有晚饭，蓝忘机还准备了各种小吃，零食，魏无羡从来都喜欢这种，开心死了：“哇，二哥哥是要给我提前过年吗？！”

说罢在蓝忘机脸上“啵”了一大口。

蓝忘机将他喜欢吃的全往他面前摆，道：“魏婴，明日我陪你出去逛逛可好？”

最近他确实太忙，魏无羡虽面上没有说，但他也知道冷落了魏无羡，魏无羡怕是不高兴了。他便找来各种魏无羡喜欢的小吃，魏婴说过的，肚子饿了容易生气，所以先喂饱他，他努力工作，好容易挤得出一天的休息，魏婴喜欢逛街，带他出去逛逛，心情应该就会好了的。

“明日啊……”魏无羡没想到蓝忘机会突然有空，一脸歉意：“可我明日约了金凌要去金麟台……”

他心里也是一万个遗憾，他都好久没得和蓝忘机一齐出去了，可是，眼下他还有更重要的事去做。便是强忍着，抱住蓝忘机，道：“再过几日，过几日我们再出去，想怎么逛就怎么逛！”

蓝忘机回抱着他，在他发顶落下轻轻的吻。心道罢了，魏婴不愿意说，他便不问，只要魏婴在身边就比什么都好。

隔日他就有些后悔了，快亥时了魏无羡也没见回来，窗外雪越下越大，蓝忘机等得都有些不安起来，然后怀里的传声符发烫，蓝忘机拿出来，点亮。

这也是魏无羡的小发明，可以让身处两地的人短暂对话。

“魏婴？”蓝忘机出声问道。

那边魏无羡声音里满是着急道：“蓝湛！我这边出了点事，今晚就不回去了。明儿我和金凌一起回去，家宴开始前会到的！等我啊！”

后边传来金凌的大喊大叫：“魏无羡！你还不快点过来帮忙！”

“知道啦！”魏无羡没好气回了金凌一句，转过来对着蓝忘机又是那副嗲声嗲气：“那我去帮忙了，蓝湛晚安，爱你。”然后拟声“嗯嘛”亲了一口，传声就中断了。

亥时钟声响起，蓝忘机躺在塌上，并未能及时入睡。有多久不曾这样了？魏无羡不在身边，心里空落落的，连入睡都变难了。

魏无羡睡觉不老实，总要压在他身上睡，还喜欢乱动，他便会制住他乱拍的手脚，将人抱在怀里，那人才会老实下来，会不自觉的在他怀里蹭，有时迷迷糊糊的醒了，总要对着他的脸一顿胡亲乱啄。

他也不管蓝忘机睡得好不好，有没有打扰到人家休息，亲得自己满意了又笑着睡去，但蓝忘机是一点也不恼他的，反而非常享受那一点小乐趣，那是蓝忘机独有的甜蜜时光。

蓝忘机叹了口气，对着旁边的空枕，道了声：“魏婴，早些回来。”

随后独自睡去。

第二日，是蓝忘机生辰，姑苏蓝氏二公子生辰，自是要摆家宴。魏无羡带着金凌匆匆赶了回来。金凌是外客，外客有外客的宴席，并不与他们一起，金凌觉得是庆幸了，姑苏蓝氏那家宴，光是听魏无羡形容，他就觉得受不了，倒是对待外客的伙食还行。

魏无羡是最怕家宴的菜的，那些草根树皮清汤寡水，是真的苦，每次都是蓝忘机把自己的吃了将碗换给他，再帮他把他那份吃了。今天是奇了怪了，蓝忘机自己的还没吃完，就见魏无羡把刚上的菜和汤两三下一起干掉了，干脆得连蓝启仁都惊呆了，要说的词都忘了。

蓝忘机看着他，一脸的不可置信，随后，心一点点的沉没。

他总说魏无羡挑食，若是哪天能接受云深不知处的伙食就好了，可当魏无羡真的这么干了，他的心里却无比失落。

好似自己一直以来的位置，忽然没了。

家宴结束，长辈小辈们过来祝福，魏无羡趁机溜了，往年魏无羡也不喜欢这个环节，都会先回静室等他，准备各种两人间的小情趣，蓝忘机自也由他去了。蓝忘机不喜收礼，所以每年小辈们都是以字画代替礼物，内里包含了小辈们对他的尊敬与情谊，他都明白，面上虽不显，但蓝忘机收得还挺高兴，与他们道了别，蓝忘机拿着那些字画回了静室，可四下无人，魏无羡并不在房里。

将字画放下，发现案几上留了张字条上面写着：“屏风入口处。”

这情景倒和以前有一点相似呢，蓝忘机走了过去，果然在屏风下边有个食盒，食盒上边也有张字条，拿起一看，上面写着：“注意身后。”

蓝忘机想都没想，站起来，没动，静静等着，片刻后被人从背后一把抱住，魏无羡兴高采烈的声音自后面响起：“蓝湛生辰快乐！”

魏无羡身体冰冷，想来刚才是躲在窗外观察他的，便是回身将人圈在怀里，轻轻的“嗯。”了一声。

语气那般的温柔，魏无羡可受不住，一颗头在蓝忘机怀里蹭啊蹭，蓝忘机抱着他，手在他腰间一阵摩擦，暗示意味明显，魏无羡啧了一声，心道不管了，美色当前，先亲一顿再说。垫脚，抬头，吻了上去，蓝忘机一手按住他的后脑，将人往自己唇上压，加深了这个吻。

吻得激烈，口中津液滴落，带给火热的身体一阵凉意，魏无羡清醒过来，两唇稍稍分开之际，魏无羡喘着气，强压下把蓝忘机拉上床的冲动，道：“二哥哥等一会，先看我的礼物。”

蓝忘机对着他湿润的唇瓣又落下一个轻吻，在他下唇上轻轻一咬，才道：“好。”

魏无羡笑着拉他坐下，去提了食盒过来，从里面拿出一碗面，兴奋不已道：“生辰要吃长寿面！”

那是一碗很素的长寿面，只有几片青菜叶和几颗小蘑菇伴着一点嫩豆腐在上面飘，不过非常难得的，卖相还不错。

“这是……”蓝忘机难得的顿了一顿，道：“你做的？”

魏无羡双手撑着头，乖乖的在案几边上，猛的点头：“嗯嗯嗯！”

眼前人笑靥如花，弯弯的眼里亮晶晶的有星辰大海，似被夏日暖阳烘托了心房，蓝忘机心里的幸福感满满的快要溢了出来。

他提起筷子，低头，吃了一小口，魏无羡在一旁看着，紧张又兴奋，一颗心提到了嗓子眼，片刻后蓝忘机道了声：“好吃。”

魏无羡终于放下心来，身体一歪往蓝忘机身上靠，道：“太好了太好了。蓝湛你不知道，我都快紧张死了。”幸好是能下咽的东西，他都快被自己感动哭了，又道：“也不枉费我练习了那么久。”

蓝忘机联想起他之前的一系列怪异举动，当即明白了：“你去云梦和兰陵练习煮面去了？”

“是的呀。”魏无羡换了个姿势，舒服的靠着蓝忘机，“先前我不是有一次差点把云深不知处的厨房烧了嘛，叔父就禁止我再进厨房了，没办法，我只好去借江澄和金凌的厨房啦。”

蓝忘机想起大雪纷飞的日子，魏无羡每天来回御剑，两地相隔不近，其实路上的时间还要多余在厨房练习的时间，就为了给自己练习煮碗面，心里一阵感动，无法诉说，只能紧紧的抱住魏无羡：“魏婴，谢谢。”

“呀这傻哥哥，我们之间不是不说这个的嘛。”魏无羡捂着他的脸，一笑，“你就只要告诉我，这礼物喜不喜欢？”

“喜欢。”蓝忘机答得毫不犹豫，但又道：“但以后不可这样，太冷，辛苦。”

魏无羡笑得美滋滋的，道：“好嘛，反正我也会了，以后二哥哥若想吃，我偷偷溜进后厨给你做。”

蓝忘机答了声：“好。”魏无羡稍稍起身，贴近他，轻咬他的耳垂，低哑着声音道：“那含光君快些食用，吃完了，我们该干点别的了。为了这碗面，我可快想死二哥哥了。”

蓝忘机侧首，在他唇角落下一吻，然后唇齿牵动，微微勾起嘴角，又道了声：“好。”

美色过于迷人，魏无羡只觉得无论过去多少年，他依旧对蓝忘机的笑容毫无抵抗力，高呼：“哇啊，含光君你可别再撩我了，我怕我控制不住自己，你还想不想吃面了。”

听着他没羞没臊的话语，蓝忘机在他后腰处软肉上一揉，魏无羡瞬间就没了声音，软软的瘫在人怀里，委委屈屈的等人吃完面，然后蓝忘机拥他上塌，时隔好些天，再尝美味。

清晨，魏无羡一个劲的缠着蓝忘机不让他起，蓝忘机体恤他前些天的辛苦，也就由着他了，其实自己心里也是有些不舍，也想再温存一下。

魏无羡笑眯眯的往他怀里蹭，声音软软的，“蓝湛，我冷。”

也知他是故意在撒娇而已，不过蓝忘机从来不说破，将人抱在怀里更紧了紧。

甜甜蜜蜜的气氛被一阵敲门声打破，门外一个门生，着急的唤醒他们：“含，含光君，急，急报！”

魏无羡再不乐意，也不会打扰蓝忘机工作的，便是不情不愿放了人，蓝忘机迅速穿戴整齐，出得门来，问：“哪里的急报？”

“云梦江氏和兰陵金氏。”门生将信件奉上。

蓝忘机接过，心里不解，江氏和金氏怎么会给他传来急报，进了屋，将信展开，内容几乎一样：蓝忘机（含光君），以下是魏无羡在莲花坞（金麟台）烧毁的厨房及弄坏的器具列表……下面排了长长的将近三页纸，最后才是三个大字“请款单”。

魏无羡耳力极佳，从门生说是哪的急报开始就听到了，也大概猜到了，赶紧背对过去装睡，不理人。

蓝忘机来至塌边，看他这模样只觉可爱，唤了声：“魏婴。”

声音轻柔，丝毫不见怒意，魏无羡转过来，半张脸埋在被子里，眨巴着眼问他：“含光君不生气？”

“不气。”说罢手捻被角，给他把背后盖严实了，又道：“赔。”

“那个……”魏无羡又眨了几下眼，再道：“我把温宁家也烧了，含光君……”

……“我赔。”

魏无羡伸出手指，勾了勾，示意蓝忘机过来，蓝忘机低下头来，得了魏无羡一个大大的吻，然后听他笑道：“蓝湛，我真是喜欢死你了！”

蓝忘机怕他着凉，又给他盖好，“以后不可再去烧别人家厨房。”

“啊，可是我舍不得烧咱们家的啊。”魏无羡说罢，满脸堆上坏笑。

魏无羡不听，蓝忘机无奈，可是又什么办法呢，只能宠着。

谁叫魏无羡是蓝忘机在人间的唯一美味呢。


End file.
